DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The goal of this predoctoral training program in Developmental Biology is to produce scientists committed to careers in biological and biomedical research related to Developmental Biology, including basic developmental mechanisms, developmental pathways, morphogenesis, cancer, and human genetic disease that cause developmental defects. Courses in molecular biology, classical and molecular genetics, biochemistry, developmental biology, cell biology, and soon functional genomics will be part of this training. The trainees will have a thorough foundation in all these areas and laboratory research experience. In addition, trainees have opportunities to attend seminars and journal clubs in the Texas Medical Center. Funds are requested for eight predoctoral trainees. The Developmental Biology Training Program will be based in the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences at Baylor College of Medicine.